Systems and methods herein generally relate to devices that feed sheets of media, and more particularly to devices that utilize a reload position for elevator platforms and trays that holds such sheets of media.
Individuals who experience physical challenges, such as those with back injuries, knee injuries, and those individuals in wheelchairs, etc., can often find difficulty when attempting to reload reams of sheets into sheet feeding devices (such as printers, copiers, multifunction devices (MFDs), etc.) For example, some wheelchair customers may be unable to load paper into high capacity feeder trays because the tray elevator lowers down to the bottom of the tray when the tray is opened. Handicap compliance regulations for paper loading (wheelchair customer) sometimes only require that there be a higher located paper tray that the customer can load all paper sizes. However, these higher located paper trays may only hold 500 sheets maximum, and many lower positioned high capacity trays are not designed to provide accessibility for wheelchair customers because, when the high capacity tray is opened, the tray elevator lowers to the bottom of the tray making it difficult for the wheelchair customer to load paper.